Hurtful Cure
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Madoka gets sick and it's up to Reji to make a decision. What is it? Read to Find Out!


**You guessed it! This is for my 3rd anniversary after I got out of the hospital and I just….Just enjoy the story!:)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion! Or The Kawasaki Syndrome!**

Madoka woke up from her sleep. She sat up and stretched. She suddenly felt a pain on her neck. "Ow", she says as she starts massaging her neck. "I probably slept wrong", she says as she stand up and walks to the bathroom to take a shower.

After she got out, she got dressed and walked downstairs. "Hey, Reji", she greeted the teen who was lying down on the couch. He nods in return.

She smiles and grabs her sweater.

"I'll be right back", she shouts as she walks out the door.

Madoka walks through the streets and again she feels a sharp pain in her neck. "What the?", she asks herself. "It's nothing", she assures herself.

_A week later…_**(A/N: I love timeskips!)**

Everyone was gathered at the B-Pit to list who is bringing what to the thanksgiving feast.

Madoka was checking off the items when once again, a greater pain slashed her neck. She grabbed it and whimpered. Reji noticed.

"Madoka, are you okay?", he asks. She nods and she gasps as she falls on the floor. "Madoka!", Reji shouted as he grabbed her.

"Reji, it hurts", she whispered. Hikaru walks closer and touches Madoka's head. "She is burning up! Reji, take her to her room", she orders. Reji nods and proceeded to take Madoka.

Yuu sniffled. "Will she be okay?", he asked. Ginga and Tsubasa nodded.

_With Madoka_

Reji carefully laid her on the bed. Her breaths were raspy and Reji sighed.

He was about to walk out when Madoka's weak hand, held onto his shirt. "Please, stay", she says, her eyelids only halfway open. Reji nods and sits down by her bedside.

Hikaru enters and lays a cold wet towel on her forehead. "Madoka, can you get up?", she asked. Madoka nodded slowly before getting up.

"Ahh!", she screamed and fell back on the bed. "My neck…it hurts", she cried, her tears rolling one by one down her cheek.

"We have to take her to the hospital to be sure it's nothing serious", Hikaru suggests. Reji shakes his head. "I'm going to try healing her with my poison", he says. Hikaru raises an eyebrow. "How?", she asks. "My poison will make the pain go away. Although she might end up acting like her opposite, but I rather prefer her hyper than in pain", Reji said, his eyes growing a light green.

Reji grabs Madoka's neck. "Ow", she cries. "It will be gone soon enough", Reji assured.

Reji closed his eyes and sunk his fags into her neck. Madoka's eye widen and she stays speechless. Then she suddenly screams.

"No!", she cries. "It hurts too much", she grips onto Reji's shoulder. He backs away and sighs. "It didn't work", he said. Madoka whimpered again. "Still hurts", she says.

Hikaru touches Reji's shoulders and he nods.

Reji turns off the lights and he disappears with Madoka to the hospital.

_At the hospital_

Reji sat in the waiting room. After he had arrived, they had them carry Madoka to a room to hospitalize her. And about now, they were taking tests on her. Yuu and the others came barging in. "Is she okay?", Yuu asked, small tears covering his emerald eyes. Reji stayed quiet, for he was worrying as much as they were.

"Family of Madoka", a doctor said. Reji stood up. "Is she okay?", he asked. The doctor sighed. "I'm not the one to explain this to you", he said as he ste aside and another doctor came. She had black hair in a small braid and she had her clipboard with her. "Hello, I am Doctor Elizabeth", she shook hands with Reji. "Are you her guardian?", she asked. He nods and she writes something on the board.

"Okay. Well to get to the point, Madoka has a rare disease called the Kawasaki Syndrome, that is usually found in boys", she reads from her board. "And that means?", Reji asked. The others looked at the doctor hopefully.

"We are going to start injecting her with the I.V. and we will see what happens tomorrow. "I'm sorry", she says as she walks away.

"Reji?", Ginga asked. Reji didn't reply.

"Can one of you stay with Madoka? It is required for someone to stay with her", a nurse said. Reji turned. "I'll stay, you guys go", he said as he started following her to Madoka's room.

As Reji entered, he felt his heart shatter.

Madoka was laid on the hospital bed. She looked as pale as a ghost. The I.V. injection was hanging from her wrist. She might have already been dead, for that is how she looked.

Reji sat down and grabbed her hand. Madoka stirred and she opened her eyes. "Reji?", she whispered. He smiles and strokes her hair.

"Reji..my neck…", she looks at him with sad eyes and with a pair of tears already rolling down her cheek.

He brushed away her tears. "It's going to be okay", he assured. She smiled weakly and closed her eyes to fall asleep.

Reji laid down on the couch and closed his eyes for only a minute. After he opened them, he noticed that is was already dark outside. He sighed and couldn't help but cry. He had heard of the syndrome and it was a dangerous one. Reji just couldn't bear to lose Madoka.

"Why Madoka?", he asked himself, closing his eyes to stop the tears form coming out.

"Do you really care that much for her?", a voice asked. Reji opened them to see a small girl with small but stunning wings. She was wearing a short white Lolita dress with ruffles at the end. She had short white messy hair and with a small blue bow on her hair to complete the image. The girl's amber eyes looked right though Reji.

"Who are you?", Reji asked, getting up. She smiled. "I forgot my name! I'm Snowy", she introduces herself. **(A/N: Who missed Snowy!?XD)**

"And you can save her?", Reji asked.

She nodded and jumped in front of him.

Snowy took a deep breath and laid her hand on Madoka's head. Her hand glowed blue but then it went away in a flash.

"I can't", she says. "It just won't let me", she adds, reading Reji's mind. "Is there anything I can do?", he asked.

"There is", she answers. "But I don't think you'll like it", she adds. Reji shook his head.

"I don't care! As long as she's okay!", he tells Snowy, his eyes blurred with tears.

"So you will be able to live knowing your erased from Madoka's memory?", she said.

Reji's eyes widen. He sighs and nods. Snowy feels her heart rise. She has never in her life seen someone care for another so strongly.

"Okay", Snowy says as the room glows a bright warm blue. "Madoka will no longer have memory of you, only you will be able to remember the moments you shared with her", she said, in a type of chant and everything goes black.

_A few days later…_

Madoka was laughing with Hikaru. She was previously in the hospital but let her go the next day because nothing was wrong with her. Hikaru and the others already know of what Reji did and decided to just stay quiet about it.

"Madoka, let's go", Hikaru says as she walks away. She nods, still laughing and didn't notice she bumped into someone.

"Sorry", she apologizes to the teen in front of her. Madoka looks up to meet snake like eyes. 'Those eyes…they look so sad..Why?', she thought to herself. The teen smiled, letting one of fangs show. He patted her head and he walked away. Madoka touched her head and sighed.

"Madoka!", Hikaru called out. Madoka turned and ran in her direction. "Coming!", she shouts.

Reji looked at Madoka running. He sighed. "Goodbye", he said, letting a small blue tear escape his eye and falling onto the concrete floor and him walking into the shadows.

**The end! It was really heart breaking for me to write this…hope you enjoyed it! And if you guys have no idea what they syndrome is just, research and it should tell you…it wasn't that serious for me…just the neck pain and just feeling really weak and really pale*Rambles on*…..bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
